


Slytherin vs Gryffindor

by BiaZoeEl



Series: The Problem of Dating a Slytherin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/F, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Kissing, Slytherin, Young Bellatrix, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaZoeEl/pseuds/BiaZoeEl
Summary: Bellatrix tries to convince her girlfriend to watch her play Quidditch.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, bellamione
Series: The Problem of Dating a Slytherin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963090
Comments: 7
Kudos: 118





	Slytherin vs Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> I just dreamed of this scene and had to write it.  
> English is not my first language so sorry for any silly mistake...
> 
> This series, the problem of dating a Slytherin, are one-shots of Bellamione's relationship. Bellatrix is the same age as the golden trio because she was born at the same time as them.
> 
> Thank you @aphroditemademedoit18 for reviewing this story, I love you <3

Hermione had gone to the main hall early for breakfast, without waiting for her friends. Today would be a complicated day for her, it was the Gryffindor game against Slytherin, so the sooner she could escape to the library the better.

She was just finishing drinking her coffee while reading her new book when she felt a person sitting on her left side. As far as her eye could see that the person was wearing the Quidditch uniforms, in green and silver colors. No, the person who sat next to her was not from her home, Gryffindor. That person was from Slytherin and was her girlfriend. Bellatrix Black.

Hermione took her eyes off the book and turned to her girlfriend. Bella always looked magnificent and sexy in that uniform, the colors matching her. She noticed that Bella's curly hair was full and a little messy. Bella in that uniform and her hair like that, which Hermione loved, was a dangerous combination. She smiled sideways at her girlfriend, and spoke fondly:

"Good morning, Belle!!"

"Good morning, darling" Bella approached and gave Hermione a peck before asking seriously. "Are you going to watch me?"

Oh no. This was what Hermione feared. She should have gone to the library faster. She gave her girlfriend a guilty look.

"I will not Belle, sorry." She turned to her book, not to look Bella in the eye.

Bellatrix snorted, asked in a sly voice:

"But Hermione, you need to go, it's an important game!"

"No!! You know I don't like to watch matches from my house against you” Hermione said, trying to make her point. She was still looking at her book, not reading, so as not to fall into the trap of Bella's cheating eyes.

“Oh cherie!! You don't have to cheer for me, just being there will be great.” Bellatrix tried again. She took Hermione's left hand under the table, interlacing her fingers, her thumb running over Hermione's smooth skin.

Hermione, even though enjoying the affectionate gesture, sighed. She knew that Bella loved it when she watched her Quidditch matches. The brunette always said that it gave her certain confidence when she could see Hermione in the stands. That was one of the problems with dating a Slytherin. Her girlfriend was a catcher of the rival team, and despite loving her very much, Hermione was still loyal to Gryffindor, even though she felt enormous pride in Bella being so good at what she did, and most of all, she was happy that her girlfriend was so radiant playing. In Gryffindor games against Slytherin, she was indecisive, unsure whether to cheer for her girlfriend or house, for her friends on the team. And that is exactly why she preferred not to watch the games and hide in the library while the game was happening.

"Belle, I promise I'll go to the next one, okay ?!" She finally spoke looking at Bella. She swallowed when she saw a little disappointment in hte black eyes before Bella looked away from the hall, or anywhere but Hermione.

Hermione felt Bellatrix try to disengage from her hand, but she wouldn't let her. It wasn't fair for Bella to be upset with her.

“Belle, please !! Don't be mad at me, I just ... ”Hermione was interrupted by Bella.

"You just prefer to cheer for your house and your friends than to cheer for me" Bella spoke with a little poison in her voice. Her jaw was a little tight and, with her free hand, she arranged it in her curly hair.

It was Hermione's turn to get mad. Why did Bella have to be so hard at times ?!

"Bellatrix you know very well that I support you in every game ..."

"Not all games, right?" Bella spat ironically.

"Shut up and let me finish !!" It was the harshness in the way Hermione spoke that made Bella look surprised at her girlfriend.

Hermione, realizing how she spoke, pressed her lips together and took a deep breath. Although she was angry, she didn't want to talk like that with her love. She knew that games were very important to Bella.

"Sorry. I just don't think it's fair for you to be mad at me, when I'm always there for you in every game.” She spoke softly, turning to face Bella so that her right hand rested on her girlfriend's soft white cheek.

Bella, slightly embarrassed, put her hand on Hermione's hand her cheek and squeezed it, giving it a light kiss. After all, Hermione, even though she did not belong to Slytherin, appeared to watch her. Bellatrix loved to go straight into his girlfriend's arms when she won a match, or to have her support when she couldn't reach the golden pole. For Merlin, she had even made Hermione paint her cute face green and silver last year. Maybe she was being a little unfair and selfish, but she needed Hermione. So Bella started to say:

"I know, it's just... this is a game that will put a lot of pressure on me, because Potter is very good and I need to get that golden ball at the right time, otherwise we can lose this year's cup." Bella spoke and looked directly into Hermione's brown eyes. "And I just wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend in the stands ..." Bella approached slowly, staying inches away from Hermione's lips. "... because, I know that if I saw you there, I could do anything." Her voice was just a whisper, which only Hermione heard.

Hermione, totally thrilled, both by the closeness of Bella and by that statement, did not know if she looked at Bella's so flashy lips or her beautiful charcoal eyes, which conveyed nothing but love, affection and need. She loved this stubborn girl so much.

The girl with brown hair sighed heavily, and gave a small smile to her girlfriend, before shaking her head slightly and speaking, as softly as Bella:

"You have me on your hand, you know?" She just saw a big smile on her girlfriend's face before kissing her passionately. Her hand that was intertwined ended up in the black hair while her right hand went over Bella's slender neck. Her girlfriend didn't stay still, she kissed her back, hard. Taking advantage of her right hand, which was already on Hermione's thigh, she squeezed it, making her girlfriend sigh. Oh Bella's kisses were always so intense, that made her forget they were in the middle of the Great Hall, full of ... PEOPLE.

Hermione broke the kiss, completely red. Bella not understanding why her girlfriend stopped kissing her, saw that Hermione hadn't realized that they had a big kiss in the middle of the school. She laughed softly and pulled her into a hug. Hermione, more than happy to hide from the eyes of the other students on her girlfriend's neck, sighed happily. Her girlfriend was using that hazelnut shampoo which Hermione loved, so she took a deeper breath to capture that smell more. Bella put her hand on Hermione's hair, giving it a light touch, and asked:

"So ... are you going to watch me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
